


Embrace Simplicity (Sometimes)

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guild Wars 2 Living World Season 4, I don't see enough asuran commanders and I enjoy writing mine so. pls enjoy, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Living World Season 4, Tags May Change, braham is an ass at first but gets better i swear, commander and gorrik are about the same age here, there will be lots of character introspection as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: When Taimi asks Commander Vozz to rescue an old college friend from the Inquest, he isn't sure what he expects.  What could one of her college friends even be like?He's not expecting...Blish and Gorrik.  However you want to describe them.(LWS4 stuff from the perspective of an Asuran commander who develops...quite a crush on a curious mind similar to his own.  Too bad they're fighting a crazy lich and an elder dragon in the middle of it all.)
Relationships: Male Asura Commander/Gorrik (Guild Wars), there might be background relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Of Inquest and Industry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This is probably going to end up...pretty long. I'll post updates as I'm inspired. I was kind of bothered by the lack of special dialogue and stuff for Asuran commanders so I figured hey - why not just do it myself?
> 
> The first chapter is mostly just an introduction so....no Gorrik and Blish yet but trust me they're coming!
> 
> Sorry if there are any lore discrepancies...I'm trying to follow the rules but. Who knows.

“Friend from college my ass,” Vozz mutters as he slicks his hair back, adjusting the buttons on his freshly-acquired Inquest uniform. He tucks his glasses into his pocket, worrying his lip as he glances back at Rox and Braham. “Are you ready? I’ll say you destroyed my golem or something if anyone questions me. Knowing the Inquest, they won’t think much of it. They don’t care about the people working for them.”

“You alright, Commander? You seem a bit...tense,” Rox averts her eyes when his own dart to her, shifting on her feet. “Not trying to pry, just…”

“My apologies if I came across that way,” he replies, sighing. He never _does_ mean to come off as snippy, but it happens more than he would like to admit. A bad habit from college, most likely. “Inquest…” he shakes his head. “I strongly dislike them. Not to mention I disagree with their research methods. The pursuit of science should not forgo all ethics. Thanks to them, I’m met with suspicion every time I enter a library! I mean, really, do I look like Inquest-”

“Yes,” Braham says rather unhelpfully. “Stop wasting time and get this over with.” Well, at least Vozz isn’t the only one getting snippy here.

Rox elbows her friend in the arm to no avail.

“You don’t look like Inquest usually at least. I mean, right now you do, but that’s the point right-”

  
  
“Just...forget I said anything. Braham is right - let’s go.” The asura smooths his sleeves then approaches the hidden door.

“Well, okay…” Rox rubs the back of her neck. “Didn’t mean to hit a sore spot, Commander. Just worried about you-”

“He doesn’t _need_ anyone to worry about him,” Braham tugs on his freshly placed shackles and chains, rolling his eyes. “He’s not the one that lost someone-”

“Don’t,” Vozz hisses, eyes narrowing. “Don’t finish that sentence. In case you’ve forgotten, I knew Eir too. And Trahearne…” he swallows, shaking his head. “This conversation is over. Perhaps you’re right about me not deserving any worry but don’t _ever_ say I haven’t faced losses as well.” He turns his back to them, holding up his watch to the identification panel. A few taps later and the panel short-circuits. “Quiet now. I’m an Inquest lab assistant and you’re my specimens.”

For once, Braham has no retort, falling silent as requested. Rox snorts, muttering “serves you right” to the norn under her breath, and follows Vozz into the Inquest lab.

_“Please deposit all specimens into the delousing chamber. The safety of you and the lab is of the utmost importance. Please deposit all specimens into the delousing chamber. And remember - we care!”_

Vozz groans. Following the directions of the announcer, he deposits his companions into the delousing machine, offering a quiet “sorry.” Rox waves him off with a toothy smile, but Braham ignores him in typical Braham fashion. _Fair enough. He probably deserves that. Maybe he had been a bit harsh earlier. Best to let Braham vent - and if he wants to direct his anger at Vozz then so be it._

He watches them get loaded onto the conveyor belt then directs his attention to the control panel nearby.

“ **Commander, you can probably override their tech using your watch** ,” Taimi supplies into his ear, making him jump. Vozz swears he’ll never get used to that.

“Yes...I already did that with the ID panel outside…” he mumbles. He swears sometimes Taimi forgets that he is in fact also a genius and not a lab lackey. He lifts his wrist, tapping a few buttons. At least he won’t look _too_ suspicious like that.

“What are you doing out here?!” a woman, presumably a supervisor, demands, crossing her arms as he enters the main lab. “Get moving you lazy louse - we’ve got specimens to process and experiments to run and you’re out there checking the time! Unbelievable-”

“Apologies. I’m just trying to clock in correctly so I’m not, you know...overpaid,” Vozz says, offering her an awkward smile. She just rolls her eyes.

“Yes, yes, well - move along then.”

“I did have a quick question. I was assigned to personally deliver some specimens to one of our lead scientists in Rata Primus - apparently the matter is too sensitive for any alternative,” Vozz says, straightening his shoulders. “May I access the Tracking Network Hub at the end of my shift?”

The supervisor raises a brow, pondering him for a moment, before giving a curt nod. “Fine. Permission granted. If anyone bothers you about it, just tell them Bwatte authorized you. Now get to work - what was your name again?”

“Zovv,” he replies, bowing his head. “Kreweman Zovv. Much appreciated - I’ll get to work now.” He goes down the small staircase, nose twitching as he looks around. The lab itself is a flurry of activity.

_“Attention, krewe. Security drones are a routine procedure for the benefit of our valued and trusted personnel. If targeted for a scan, please avoid any threatening gestures or suspicious body language for your safety. Keep up the good work! And remember: we care!”_

Vozz winces, the overwhelming amount of noise giving him momentary pause. With a shudder he tries to shake it off, proceeding further into the lab. When he sees a group of three researchers gathered, he approaches, raising one hand in a wave. “Hello,” he says. “Have you got any assignments for me?”

“Ah - kreweman…”  
  
“Zovv,” he supplies, sublime smile on his face.

The researcher nods. “Kreweman Zovv! A pleasure indeed. We’ve heard a lot about your work. If you could ah...assist us in disposing of our old extermination model?”

_“All personnel traveling to Rata Primus, please be aware that intermittent gate malfunctions may cause delays. Your patience is appreciated.”_

Vozz resists the urge to roll his eyes. Typical semantics. “Of course,” he replies, not dropping his smile. “Did they finally decommission it?”

“Yes,” she replies, sighing and patting one particularly large hunk of metal in the scrap pile next to him. “We exterminated so many quarantine violators with him - almost a shame to see him go.”

“No point getting sentimental,” one of the other researchers complains. “The new Exterminator model sounds quite promising, you know.”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, yes Lett, always keep our eyes on the future, I know. Zovv, will you take the old model to the trash disposal for us? It would be a massive help.”

“Certainly.” He nods, scooping the scrap metal into his arms. He stumbles back a bit, smiling awkwardly as he adjusts his grip. “I’ll see you later then. Glad I can assist.” 

_“A reminder for the administration: the new disease research initiative is entirely safe. Claims of parasitic infestation or loss of motor or brain function are false and should be reported. Keep up the good work, and remember: we care.”_

Vozz’s ears perk up at that announcement. _Disease research?_

Well - surely the scientists here won’t mind if he takes some of their notes…

He trots up to the trash disposal, depositing the old exterminator model into it and turning to the labyrinth of a lab once again. _If I were an important document, where would I be…_

**“Hey Vozz, making any headway on the Tracking Network Hub?”**

The asura nearly jumps out of his skin. “Yes, Taimi,” he replies, adjusting his earpiece. “I just have to finish my ‘shift.’ It would help if I knew the name of your old college friend, at least.”

**“Oh, right! His name is Blish. He’s a portal specialist. Sweet guy, very smart. Apparently - and tragically - now an Inquest stooge.”**

“That’s unfortunate,” he says. “I’ll try reasoning with him when I find him.”

There are a few moments of silence before his comm crackles. **“...Thanks, Vozz. I appreciate that.”**

“Of course, Taimi.” He enters the maze of the lab once more after clicking his communicator off, nose twitching again. He leans over a desk, squinting as he rummages through the notes and stuffs anything labeled “disease research” into his bag. He’ll need to look that over later. For now, though…

Vozz turns his attention to the gate room, stepping inside to find Braham and Rox waiting for him. “Finally,” Braham grumbles, and Rox snorts. 

“That did take you surprisingly long, Commander.”

Vozz smiles sheepishly. “Apologies. I had to be a convincing Inquest krewemember and at least do one task for them. All I did was trash some scrap metal, don’t worry.” He approaches the console in the middle of the room, pressing the power button.

_“Transport and tracking systems online. Enter authentication to proceed.”_

He snorts as he looks at the puzzle on the floor, easily maneuvering the pieces using the console. “They should really get better security.”

_“Authentication confirmed.”_

Rox scratches her head. “Commander, I gotta be honest with you, I don’t think I coulda solved that.”

_“Please specify transport destination, or say “directory” to access the resource directory.”_

“Directory,” Vozz obliges.

_“Resource name?”_

“Blish.”

_“Resource ‘Blish’ is located at Rata Primus. Would you like to travel there now?”_

“Yes.”

_“Error. Destination gate is currently offline. Would you like to travel to the nearest alternative?”_

Vozz sighs. “Yes - execute with nearest alternative.”

_“Gate ready for transit.”_

“It’s time to find our scientist,” Vozz says, smoothing his hair back again. “Let’s go.”

“Right…” Braham crosses his arms. “I’m pretty sure the mission isn’t just to find your scientist-”

“Not _my_ scientist, _Taimi’s_ scientist,” the asura reminds him, shaking his head. “I promised I would try to reason with Blish, alright? So let’s go.”

Rox nods. “Okay, Commander. We’ll be right behind you.”


	2. Methodological Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and Braham rescue Gorrik and Blish. 
> 
> Their meeting is...interesting.

Taimi’s college friends are...not what Vozz expected. Of course, he’s not really sure _what_ he expected, but...not this.

“Ah - you must be Gorrik,” he says as he makes his way into the now-slightly-less-barricaded lower lab, Braham right on his trail.

“Oh thank the Alchemy,” Gorrik nods, sizing the other asura up and down. “Wait, you’re - you’re the virologist who won the Snaff prize a few years back, aren’t you? Oh, goodness, your research has been the basis of some of mine here-”

“Gorrik, perhaps now isn’t the time,” interrupts the...golem?

“Is that…?” Braham glances at the Commander with a confused expression.

“Yes, I am Blish,” the golem-who-is-Blish says, and Vozz tilts his head.

“I see. Fascinating...the technology required for such a thing must have been incredibly complex! Quite impressive!” His grin is toothy. Flattery has always gone a long way with him - he figures he should at least try to return the favor. 

“Refreshing for someone to appreciate it rather than find it horrifying,” Gorrik comments, tucking a few notepads into his satchel.

“I still find it pretty horrifying,” Braham says, shaking his head. “Asura. I’ll never understand you.”

**“What’s horrifying?”** Taimi asks, and Vozz grimaces.

“Perhaps it’s best to let her find out in person,” he offers. “I doubt she’ll react poorly, it’s just...not the sort of thing to be notified of over coms.”

“Just Inquest research, Taimi,” Braham mutters, crossing his arms. “Don’t worry about it.”

**“Well, hurry back!”**

“Mhm.”

“We should really try to focus,” Blish says.

“Oh! Goodness, we need to hurry. We uncovered something in Fahranur-”

_“Alert. Containment vault breach in progress. Alert.”_

“No! It’s Joko - he’ll get the samples!”

Something about the panic in Gorrik’s voice is...unsettling to say the least. “Please explain.”

“The vault contains samples of the Scarab Plague. You know, the one that decimated Elona-”

“Of course I know, how could a virologist not-”

“Joko wants the samples to unleash the plague on Tyria.”

“Fantastic,” Vozz runs a hand through his mop of curly hair. “I mean, truly incredible news. Why the hell would the Inquest gather these samples so close to the domain of a megalomaniac lich?!” 

“Listen, we can argue over research methods and ethics later,” Blish interjects again, “but right now we need to stop Joko from obtaining those samples.”

Braham nods in agreement. “Let’s stop the crazy lich from killing the world and argue about the Inquest later.”

“Fine,” the Commander sighs and looks around. “I’m assuming there’s another way out of here?”

“Yes, the elevator in the back. We were just scared to use it alone. We’re not exactly _fighters,_ you know-”

“Yes, yes, well Braham and I will protect you. Come on.” Vozz brushes past his companions to the elevator console, tapping a few buttons. “While we’re getting to the containment vault and hopefully stopping the doom of the world, can you at least tell me how this happened?”

Gorrik rubs the back of his neck as they all situate themselves in the elevator. “Well, you see...the Inquest recovered the Scarab Plague in Fahranur, like I said. We’ve been experimenting with it-”

“You were a part of that?!” Braham hisses. “What was done on the Olmakhan?”

“No!” the asura bristles, crossing his arms. “I study insects! I’m an entomologist. I focus on the scarabs themselves. I was against the tests.”

“Tch, you’re still Inquest,” the norn shakes his head. “The plague tests were horrible.”

“You know, it’s technically not a plague; it’s a pestilence-”

“A common misnomer,” Vozz says, nodding sagely. “I suspected as much, but I didn’t ever think I’d get to test that particular hypothesis...I can’t say I’m glad that I probably will.”

“Focus…” Blish says, stepping out of the elevator now that they have reached the correct floor at last. “We need to stop Joko from obtaining the samples, regardless of the particulars. Save that for later.”

“Is this what it’s like being surrounded by asura all the time? How do you stand yourselves…” Braham mutters, drawing his sword as Awakened approach them from the hallway ahead.

“It’s refreshing to be around engaging minds again,” Vozz replies, not caring how snippy he’s being at this point. Two can play at the _be a rude asshole_ game.

“Well, Blish and I _are_ brilliant-”

“Just stand behind us, oh-brilliant-scientists,” the norn says, voice dripping with sarcasm, “or you’re going to become more fodder for Joko’s Awakened Army.”

“You have odd taste in friends, Commander,” Gorrik comments.

“Just Vozz is fine, really-”

“We are _not_ friends!”

“Well, what are you then, his lackey?”

“Absolutely not-”

“We’re acquaintances fighting together out of convenience, apparently,” Vozz rolls his eyes, tightening his hold on his staff. “Trust me, my companions get stranger.”

“I look forward to meeting them,” Blish says, and Vozz can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or not. He snorts in response before returning his attention to the battle ahead.

No...Blish and Gorrik aren’t what he expected. Perhaps that’s for the best. 


	3. It's a Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better place to start a reconciliation than on what Vozz can only presume is a meteor in the middle of space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry this chapter took awhile...and is shorter than expected. The next chapter will be about Gorrik's trial scene, and I think it deserves a chapter itself since I want to expand on it....so...this one is cut a bit short.
> 
> (Also forgive me avoiding big action scenes, I VASTLY prefer writing characterization moments than fights lol)

“So…”

“So.”

Vozz glances over at Braham, an awkward smile on his face. What better place to start a reconciliation than on what he can only presume is a meteor in the middle of space? “The letter. The one you sent Taimi.”

“She told you?” Braham averts his eyes, glaring down at the rock beneath them. 

“She did. I’m glad she did.” The asura bites his lip for a moment, ears drooping. “I know the idea of...protecting dragons...it’s difficult. I’m still trying to figure it out myself. I’ve seen the research myself, the conclusions - it makes sense. Still. I don’t know what to do. I’m just as lost as anyone else here.”

“You are?” the other man sounds genuinely surprised. “You always seem so certain of yourself. Maybe it’s an asura thing.”

Vozz snorts. “Maybe. But yes - honestly, I have no idea what the hell I’m doing here. All I can do - any of us can do - is try to make the best choices in each moment. For now, I’m going to focus on preventing a devastating pestilence from ravaging Tyria. That wasn’t exactly in my plans for the future when I graduated.”

“...Yeah, I don’t think any of us were planning on Joko blessing us with his presence.” Braham offers a wry smile, lowering his crossed arms. He falls silent for a moment, unsure, before adding, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” the asura replies, shrugging. “Grieving is a difficult process. I don’t begrudge anyone their methods of coping.”

“Mm, I guess. I probably didn’t need to be such an asshole, though.”

“It’s not like I haven’t returned the favor at times,” he points out, shrugging again. 

“Oh, I know,” Braham grins. “I’ve had bets with Rox since we found each other in Fahranur. She wiped the floor with me every time - I thought you’d snap at me way more than you actually did.”

“Asshole,” Vozz laughs, elbowing Braham in what might have been his side if they were anywhere near the same height, but turned out to be his calf in practice. “You doubt my patience so much?”

“I mean, I was  _ trying  _ to pick fights, so…”

_ “Hello? Can you hear me?” _

“Oh, thank the Eternal Alchemy,” Vozz says. “Gorrik, are you still there?”

_ “Where ARE you? These coordinates make no sense…” _

“Well, that makes sense,” Braham says.

“Can you get us out of here?”

_ “We’re opening a gate now,”  _ says Blish this time. Vozz and Braham exchange glances, and as the portal opens in front of them, the norn offers a small nod.

It’s a start.

* * *

Returning to Sayida’s airship was, to put it lightly, a relief.

Vozz retreats to the deck, wanting some time to himself while Taimi reunites with her friends. He has a lot to think about. The fresh air should help, the feeling of wind lifting his ears and curls and allowing him a small sense of freedom, if fleeting.

Gorrik’s interruption, while not entirely unwelcome, is unexpected.

“Commander, a word?”

“You’re finished talking to Taimi?” Vozz asks, raising a brow. Gorrik shifts uncomfortably.

“I appreciate her mind, and willingness to take us into her krewe. She’s more my brother’s friend than mine, however.”

“Ah. I can understand that.”

“Yes.”

“It must be tough, losing your lab like that...glad you’ll be working with Taimi though, at least for awhile. With Joko’s plans to release the Scarab Plague, I’m thankful for all the brainpower we can get.”

“Yes - I think that’s fairly obvious. Rest assured, with me here, you’ve got expertise and a fair dose of brilliance on your side. I am the foremost expert on scarabs in the region.” Gorrik puffs his chest, grinning triumphantly.

“Perhaps the only expert on scarabs in the region,” Vozz points out, smirking. “You wanted to talk about something, though?”

“Yes. I was wondering if perhaps I could see some of your unpublished virology research. I know you haven’t published much since you became the Snaff Prize savant, but I’m sure you’ve done more.”

“A bit presumptuous, but a correct assumption.” Vozz nods. “I’ll give you access to my Research Development Lab - anything you might want to find is there, in Rata Sum. A bit far, but nothing gates can’t solve.”

“Thank you, Vozz. It’s appreciated. I’ll cite you if I do publish any of this research on Scarab Plague, of course.” Gorrik smiles, softer than the previous one, and the other asura feels his cheeks warming despite himself. 

“It’s no trouble at all,” he mumbles, hastily looking away. “I...need to go talk to Sayida. I’ll see you later!”

Gorrik watches Vozz scurry away with a tilted head.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorrik gets arrested. 
> 
> Shockingly, it's not a good idea to admit racial bias against asura in a room full of asura. Who could've guessed?
> 
> (Mayameen's headache grows exponentially)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this chapter! It's pretty big and I wanted to make sure I was happy with it before posting it.
> 
> Things are finally starting to speed up so that's fun. I probably still won't be doing a lot of combat scenes but it's fine.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy <3

It is sunny, today, in Amnoon. The lack of clouds gives the sun an overbearing presence, and Vozz can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

Seeing Lord Faren at the docks only cements that feeling. He’s never had much patience for the foppish human nobility, and Faren is certainly not an exception. 

“Commander!” the man calls, and the asura plasters on his most patronizing smile. 

“Ah...Faren! It is so excellent to see you...again. How are you?”

“Why, I was hoping our paths would intersect!  Pact Marshal Thackeray has sent a ship with supplies to aid poor ravaged Amnoon. He asked me to receive it personally!” Faren beams, gesturing towards the docks. 

To his credit, Vozz manages to refrain from rolling his eyes.  _ Poor, ravaged Amnoon...give me a break.  _ “I see. That’s a...pretty big responsibility!”

“Yes, I assume that's why he sent ME. Ship's been spotted in the harbor; should be arriving soon. Dock six. You know, I’m sure the locals would appreciate you attending - add a bit of diplomatic pomp!” 

“Right, of course. I uh...wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The asura grimaces. “I’ll see you then, Faren. I have something to attend to.” He offers a wave before briskly walking off, not waiting for a reply.

It had been a lie, of course. He has nothing to do except think (and inevitably end up sulking). Even that is better than being “Commander” or “Hero of Amnoon” for a moment more right now. 

Vozz turns into an alleyway, leaning back against a wall and closing his eyes. It’s a rare shady spot, something he sorely needs at this point. There’s too much going on. Too much to worry about. He wishes, not for the first time, to be back at his lab in Rata Sum and not worrying about megalomaniac liches and Scarab Plagues and idiotic nobles and...and…

He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself before he goes further down that train of thought.  _ Get ahold of yourself, Savant. There’s things to do and they won’t be waiting on you! _

Zojja’s voice echoing in his head fills him with mirth for a moment, but it doesn’t last. That was the wrong mental image to conjure. Tears brim and he rubs his eyes, not wanting to have a breakdown in the middle of an alleyway.

How embarrassing. If his krewe saw him now-

**“Commander, you know I love you, right?”**

Taimi’s voice crackles with static over the communicator. A welcome distraction.

Vozz rubs his eyes again, nose twitching as he looks up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. “You’re in trouble, aren’t you?”

**“I mean… “trouble” is such a strong word…”**

He snorts. “Out with it, Taimi.”

**“Gorrik got himself arrested. Or...quarantined. I’m not exactly sure. I bet if you come to his hearing though, you can get him released!”**

“So many questions. I’m not even sure where to start.”

**“We can get into the details when you get to the council chambers here in Amnoon. Thanks, Vozz! Love you!”**

Well. At least now he wasn’t lying to Faren. There’s a silver lining to everything.

* * *

  
  


“Vozz, over here!” Taimi’s voice, clear and not distorted by a communicator for once, interrupts the Commander’s thoughts as he approaches the Amnoon Council Chambers. 

He’s been trying to drown out the background noise but it has proved impossible. He supposes he really can’t get away with it now. Taimi isn’t technically background noise (she’s not, she’s really not, he loves her dearly, but his brain tends to treat  _ everything  _ like it’s background noise if he’s not careful). “Hi, Taimi.”

Vozz feels the eyes of the humans around them, staring as Taimi skids to a halt in front of him. “I hear they’re putting that asura on trial today,” one of the crowd whispers to her friend. The friend replies with, “can you believe it took five cavaliers to take him down?”

Taimi offers an awkward smile. “They...probably don’t know we can hear them, huh,” she says in a low voice, and Vozz nods. 

Perhaps that’s giving them too much credit, but he’s not sure. “Probably not. So uh...can you give me a rundown on what happened?”

He’s not sure he really wants to know.

“They’re really giving him a hearing?” one of the humans says, crossing his arms and leaning on a stack of crates. “The little freak put up a fight when he was dragged in. Hope they throw the book at him.”

“Apparently it’s a delicate matter, since he’s an outlander. A jurisdictional thing.”

“Well, Gorrik is, as you know, studying the plague,” Taimi says, taking up Vozz’s slow pace as he begins to walk. “He found out something amazing - it only infects humans!”

“Really? That’s huge!” Despite himself, the Commander’s eyes light up. This is his field, after all, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

“I know, right?” Taimi grins.

“I heard he’s crawling with bugs. So gross…” another Amnoon citizen whispers to the group of gossips gathered. 

“Unfortunately, the locals heard him talking about it,” the younger asura continues, her ears twitching. “They got him arrested. Luckily he calls it the pestilence, so they don’t know what he’s actually working on. Let’s uh...try not to put a definitive name on it in there, alright?”

Vozz snorts. “I think I can manage. Stupid bookahs, wouldn’t know the difference between plague and pestilence anyway.” He crosses his arms as they approach the doors to the council building. “Anything else I should know?”

“Not that I can think of…” Taimi’s shoulders are shaking with a silent laugh at her friend’s attitude. Was it part of why she called for him? Probably.

The Commander hangs back for a minute, opting to listen in to the beginning of the trial before making his presence known. Inside the building, Councilor Mayameen stands from her chair, placing her hands on the desk in front of her and leaning forward. “I’m engaged to meet the Tyrian delegation ship, so let’s get this going. Mr. Gorrik, you stand accused of conspiracy to release a deadly plague upon our city. How do you plead?”

Gorrik crosses his arms, shifting his weight as he stands inside the tiny cage they’ve placed him in. “First of all - it’s just ‘Gorrik.’ Asura do not have surnames. And second - do please note this, the distinction is vital - it’s not a plague. It is a pestilence. They’re quite different.”

Mayameen’s eye twitches. She lifts her hands from the desk. “...Yes, I believe I’m ready to rule. If there’s no one here to speak on this...creature’s...behalf?”

_ Well. May as well make a grand entrance, right? _ Vozz steps forward, standing beside the tiny cage and drawing out a datapad, dexterous fingers already typing a transcription of the trial. Were he five feet taller he probably would have been rather intimidating. “I take exception to that, Councilor,” he says. “This… ‘creature’ as you so eloquently put it, is a friend of mine.” His nose twitches, his smile wide and toothy. A dare.

Mayameen’s jaw almost hangs open after dropping, but she catches herself with a quiet  _ ahem.  _ “Hero of Amnoon!” Her smile is uncomfortable. “I didn’t expect you to keep such...questionable company! The floor is yours, though I’m unsure what you could possibly say to convince me to release this diseased threat into our city.”

Vozz tilts his head. “Diseased?” he asks, voice even. He stops typing into his datapad for a moment, and Mayameen seems to understand what he’s doing with it. She presses her lips into a thin line. Taimi, who has opted to stand off to the side, pipes up.

“Oh. I might have forgotten to mention. Ah...he exposed himself to the contagion. It was just to prove that it only infects humans! He’s totally fine. Nothing happened!”

“I find what you consider ‘nothing’ rather curious,” Mayameen replies, eyes narrowed. “He’s deliberately growing a beetle under his skin.”

“His name is Petey,” Gorrik supplies, and Vozz glances at him with a smirk.

“Petey? I like it,” he says, unable to help his mirth. 

“He’s an excellent specimen. A bit cold sensitive, but still makes a wonderful pet.”

“So far I’d say your cause is suffering,” Mayameen says. 

“Your honor,” Vozz says, taking a step forward as he resumes typing. “Did you have Gorrik examined?”

He knows the answer. The Councilor sighs. “I wouldn’t ask any physician to risk exposure. But...there’s a bug growing under his skin, and, well - LOOK at him!”

The Commander’s ears perk up at this and his eyes narrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, voice low. “‘Look at him?’” His typing grows more punctuated. 

Mayameen grimaces. “Well, I mean, even in the best of health...your kind tend to look, you know…sickly. Weak.”

He pauses, lowering the data pad. Taimi bristles beside him. “Wow, Councilor,” she says.

“I think Your Honor needs to examine her own assumptions here,” Vozz says after a few moments of dead silence. “I think I’ve heard all  _ I  _ need to know about the trial process here, if you’re willing to admit your racial bias even in the presence of several asura. You’re not even trying to hide it.” He sniffs.

“I didn’t mean…” Mayameen winces. She’s trapped between a rock and a hard place at this point, and senses her own defeat. Her shoulders sag. “Maybe I am biased, then. The only asura I’ve ever seen are Inquest - present company excluded.”

If anyone notices how Vozz twitches at the mention of the Inquest, they graciously do not mention it.

“They captured some of our citizens,” the Councilor continues, “and subjected them to horrible experiments with strange diseases.”

Vozz does not offer her the out she seeks. “It seems your experience has caused you to act hastily, Your Honor,” he hisses. “I assure you, Gorrik is not Inquest and has no intention of harming anyone. If you assume all asura are out to do that, perhaps you ought to arrest me as well.”

Mayameen blanches. “Oh, no, I never meant to imply…” she trails off. “Alright. Well. The court hereby orders Gorrik released.” She glances at the caged asura and says, “Mr. Gorrik, you’re free to leave. The key will be on the desk - clear the chamber, everyone else. Excuse us, Commander, I have to meet the delegation…” 

The humans exit the room with remarkable speed. Vozz finishes typing the last few lines in his transcription of the trial. “Ridiculous,” he mutters, grabbing the aforementioned key and unlocking Gorrik’s cell.

“Cretins,” Gorrik says, stepping out and brushing himself off.

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you,’” Taimi’s grumble is half-hearted. There is a quiet understanding.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Vozz says quietly. He holds out the datapad. “Here. If you would like to...present evidence of racial bias to the Tyrian embassy next time you see them. Perhaps the Pact can...gently encourage Elona to be a bit more fair.

Gorrik accepts the pad, though his surprise is evident. “You didn’t have to do that, you know-”

“I know,” the Commander says, offering a shrug. “It was no trouble, though. Don’t worry about it. I just wouldn’t want this to happen again. It’s not your fault they don’t understand what we’re trying to do, and you shouldn’t have to suffer the consequences.”

“...Thank you,” Gorrik says, cheeks tinged with a hint of pink. “I’ll continue my research right away, but - they impounded my materials at the docks.”

Vozz groans. “Of course they did. But that means-” he squeaks. “Blish! Don’t tell me they took him!”

“They treated him just like  _ stuff! _ ” Taimi says, joining her friends in the scurry to the docks. “Like PROPERTY! Can you believe it?!”

Vozz skirts underneath several cavaliers carrying crates from the docks, nearly slipping on the sand in his haste.

He hasn’t known Gorrik and Blish very long, but hey - asura stick together. And sure, they’re not really part of his krewe (does he even have one anymore?), they’re part of Taimi’s, but Dragon’s Watch is kind of like his big, extended krewe. 

No one should be treated like property. Even if they’ve fused their mind into a golem. Blish deserves the same respect as anyone else. He has half a mind to let Kralkatorrik brand them all next time. The thought is fleeting, though - no, he wouldn’t really do that.

Gorrik is right behind him, seemingly unbothered by the whispers of “can you believe they just let that asura go?” and “I TOUCHED him. I swear I can feel my skin crawling…”

Taimi reaches the docks first, skidding to a halt at the crates haphazardly strewn about. “Look at this, they just threw our stuff out here like it was garbage!”

When Gorrik arrives, steps ahead of Vozz, he wastes no time in ripping crates open in search of his brother. His hands are shaky, eyes squinting behind his glasses as he feverishly looks. 

“Are you okay, Gorrik?” she asks.

“I am NOT. I am having a positively atrocious day. Where is my brother?!”

Vozz grits his teeth as he digs his claws into the wooden lid of the last crate, arms trembling from the effort. He skids backwards, landing on his rear as the lid at last gives and pops off.

“Blish!” Taimi exclaims, her relief palpable. 

“No, no, no - those idiots! They powered him down and cut him off from the golem’s neural net! It’s like a black box, he must be going out of his mind!” Gorrik’s voice is a few octaves shriller than normal as he frantically works to reboot his brother. Vozz sets the lid down beside him and stands, joining his friends.

A shriek causes all their ears to stand at attention. Blish’s body shakes as it reboots and he says “I couldn’t see. Hear. Speak. Move. Only...nothingness.” His voice, metallic it may be, is thick with emotion. Gorrik holds onto one of his hands. 

“You’re back,” Taimi says. “It’s okay now, Blish. We’re here.”

“Brother, friends…” he seems to calm down a bit, his companions helping to ground him in space and time again. “I would prefer not to experience that ever again.”

“You won’t. I’m sorry, they didn’t listen to me when I was trying to tell them-” Gorrik cuts himself off, shaking his head. Too much emotion to show in the middle of Amnoon. The rest is left unsaid for now.

“We’re glad you’re okay, all things considered,” Vozz offers, not wanting to intrude on a private moment but quietly pleased to have been included in ‘friends.’

Taimi senses his hesitance and grabs one of his hands, resting it on top of hers and Gorrik’s to offer Blish as much comfort as possible. His somewhat shy smile is returned with an encouraging one.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” the Commander adds after a moment, nose wrinkled in concern.

“I think so,” Blish says. He sighs, but continues, “it’s very good to see you all again.”

“We’ll take care of him, Vozz. We’ll meet you on the Pact ship once you’re done in Amnoon.” Taimi relinquishes her hold on Vozz’s hand after giving it one final squeeze.

“I’ll see you soon, then,” he says, turning away.

The undercurrent of silent understanding remains. 


End file.
